


别来无恙（下）

by blackseabl



Category: E-sports - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackseabl/pseuds/blackseabl





	别来无恙（下）

高振宁从宿醉中醒过来的时候，姜承録早去上班了。他一个打挺从床上起来，走出屋门，早餐还放在熟悉的地方。比起下了人生中最重要决定之一的高振宁，这对于姜承録来说只是一个与平日无差的普通早上。高振宁走过去看了眼，今天的早餐是鸡蛋卷饼，咸菜和白粥。因为怕高振宁起床的时候粥凉了，他的微信里还躺着一条姜承録特意留的语音。  
   
“喝完酒，起来最好吃点东西。粥在锅里，凉了你热下。”  
   
反复把姜承録的语音消息听了几遍，高振宁确定对方和平时无异，温润低沉的声音道出对高振宁的体贴。我筛哥怎么这么好啊，高振宁感叹。热好粥在饭桌旁坐下，高振宁一边吃一边思考怎么对姜承録表白。  
   
年少时，尚不懂爱的含义，喜欢可以轻易冲出口，带着年轻的热量，灼热烫人却通常短暂。高振宁对姜承録的感情，姜承録对高振宁的感情，都比那要深沉得多。该怎么向姜承録表明心迹，才能表达出高振宁埋藏至今的感情，又该怎么说明当年的放弃，才能不让姜承録的等待显得廉价，又该怎么弥补，才能填上这些年的空白。  
   
高振宁像是近乡情怯的游子，在这个时候担忧起来。但后退不符合莽夫的本色，高振宁心想，姜承録爱他就是他最大的底气，让筛哥知道自己的心意是比什么都重要的事，要打要骂，要算当年的总账，那随姜承録喜欢怎么来都行。  
   
想通了心情就忽地轻松又焦急起来，轻松的是他不再迷茫，焦急的是姜承録下班早的话到家7点，晚的话9点多，高振宁从来没觉得时间有这么难熬。好不容易熬到傍晚，眼瞅着时针走过6没多少，门外忽然响起了门铃。他心想着老天爷这么给面，让筛哥今天下班这么早的么？一打开门，门外的人倒让他愣住了。  
   
“方便让我进去么？”  
   
面前的人跟他离婚后出国旅游散心了小几个月，晒黑了一些，但精神头很好。高振宁呆了会儿才想起来给前妻让道，弯腰在鞋柜里拿出一双客用的拖鞋给她。前妻瞥了眼，笑着说，“还是这么爱买球鞋。”  
高振宁有点尴尬地赔笑，“嗯，不就这么几个爱好，你先坐，我给你倒杯水。”  
   
前妻四处扫了几眼，“有点意外，家里收拾得还挺干净。”  
   
高振宁心想那还不是筛哥勤劳贤惠，但这话在当下档口显然不适合说出来。把水杯递到前妻面前，高振宁在斜对面坐下，“过来也不提前说一声。”  
“这不春季赛还没开始，我想你一般都在直播，家里肯定有人。也不是什么大事，就没跟你说。”毕竟是和高振宁生活了几年的人，对他的生活作息和习惯还是很了解。  
“那你……”高振宁想了想措辞，问“你过来干嘛”好像有点太生疏，但太亲密也不合适。  
“我过来拿东西，之前走的时候有些仓促，还有点东西拉在这了”，前妻似乎是知道高振宁想问什么，直接道出来意。  
“噢，正好上次我收拾屋子，把你的东西都收拾好了，你坐会儿我给你拿过来。”高振宁起身去书房，抱出来一个大纸箱子放在客厅。  
“先搁这儿，你开车了么？等会儿我帮你抱下去放后备箱。”  
   
高振宁没有要赶人走的意思，但前妻看着那箱东西却有些红了眼眶。高振宁坐回原位，不知道说什么，把抽纸推到前妻跟前，静静地等对方开口。  
   
前妻接过纸巾擦了擦湿润的眼角，“在这个家里一起生活了这些年，最后留下的痕迹就这么小小的一个箱子，想想有些感慨。”  
高振宁又何尝不感慨。当初虽说是迫于家里的压力选择了结婚的路，但高振宁也不是不负责任的人，更不是不明白结婚对象是要和自己过一辈子的傻子。那些遗憾打碎了牙吞到肚子里，埋到心底的最深处，高振宁是下定决心要往前走的。他对前妻也是有真感情，如果不发生意外，也会待她好一辈子的。  
   
“后悔了么？”高振宁突然问。  
前妻摇摇头，“不后悔”。说着前妻定定地看进高振宁的眼睛里，“你对我好我都知道，可我是个贪心的人，喜欢的人就要得到他的全部。所以我努力了很久，知道我无论如何都得不到你的全部时，就是我该退出的时候了。”  
高振宁心里一片愧疚，移开眼神低下了头，前妻却忽然笑着宽慰他，“你也不用觉得是你的错，这几年我还是过得很开心的，谢谢你。”  
   
“我才要谢谢你。”高振宁说的是真心话。  
“那么再抱我一下吧，也许以后我们还能做朋友。”前妻站起来，高振宁点点头，没法拒绝她最后的请求，走到她面前张开双臂，像朋友一样抱住了她。两人也没有再说什么“祝你幸福”的客套话，安静地感受这最后的分别时刻。  
   
只是他们正要从拥抱中分开的时候，高振宁听到了门锁转动的声音。  
卧槽老天爷你怎么这么缺心眼，不会这么巧吧？！  
但老天爷就是这么喜欢巧合，于是姜承録一打开门，看到的就是高振宁和前妻刚刚从一个拥抱中分开的场景。  
   
高振宁明明白白地看到了姜承録的脸色，随着他眼神随着从前妻红红的眼眶和从高振宁腰间放下的手逐步变难看，一般人看不出来他表情里透露出来的心情变化。当他开口说话的时候，脸色又强行恢复得比较正常。  
“不好意思，打扰了。”  
   
高振宁头痛得想撞墙。  
“不，不打扰，the shy怎么在你家？”前妻也是个IG粉，当然认得姜承録，喊的还是姜承録作为选手时的ID。  
“我在IG做教练，暂时借住在宁家。”  
   
“哦。”前妻恍然地点点头，而丢下一声“抱歉”，进门就径直回自己卧室的姜承録，让高振宁觉得自己完蛋了。他强装无事地帮前妻把箱子抗到楼下，送前妻离开，又百米冲刺回电梯口，不停地戳电梯的上楼键，进了电梯也顾不得旁人的白眼，左右踱步抓耳挠腮。  
完了完了，筛哥要是误会我和前妻余情未了这可怎么办？  
   
好不容易打开家门，高振宁看到姜承録站在客厅，和他身旁多出来的旅行箱，心里骤然往下沉，一个箭步冲上去抓住他的手。  
“筛哥你这是要干嘛？”  
对方抬起头看着他，眼里有光，“我要搬到IG基地。”  
“基地就跟宿舍似的，十几岁的小伙子住着还行，哪有在家住着舒服。”高振宁轻声轻语地劝诱，生怕姜承録要走。  
“这是你家。”  
“瞧筛哥说的什么话，我家不就是你家么？”高振宁插科打诨，企图缓和气氛。  
“不是。”姜承録用上力气想要甩开高振宁的手，高振宁护着他的手已经成了下意识的习惯，松开了力道，就这么让姜承録从他手掌里挣脱开去。  
   
姜承録的手空空地垂下去，眼睛也跟着垂下去，“高振宁，你不明白我什么意思，就让我走。”高振宁从来没在遇神杀神遇佛杀佛的姜承録那里听到这么一句饱含委屈的话，脑子“嗡”的一下子就炸了。  
   
“谁说我不明白。”在对方来不及推开他之前，高振宁捧起姜承録的脸就吻了下去。这原本不在高振宁的计划之内，好吧也许在，但不是在这样的情形下。可是当高振宁的唇覆到姜承録的唇上，就好像找到回家的路一样，这个动作在他的脑海中曾经出现过千万遍，付诸现实才发现，这比他最旖旎的梦境还要香甜。姜承録几乎是下意识地偏过头，让高振宁以最合适的角度继续深入这个吻。  
   
分开的时候，两人似乎都有些气息不稳。看着姜承録用手背擦掉嘴角的银丝，高振宁不由得深呼吸，好让脑回路不现在就移到下半身。  
高振宁强硬地忽略掉对方并不认真的反抗，一把揽住姜承録的腰将他死死扣在自己怀里，另一只手拖住对方的头，让两人贴紧得没有丝毫缝隙。  
“谁说我不明白了，我知道你喜欢我，不，你爱我很久了。”感到怀里的人被这句话激得要挣扎，高振宁用力将对方抱紧，“可我也是真的，爱你很久了啊。”  
   
这句话一出来，怀里的人忽然没有了动静，高振宁也如同巨石落了地，尘埃落了定。那么多思前想后的辗转反侧，那么多绞尽脑汁的辞藻誓语，到了用处，高振宁却只能想得到最直白的这么一句。  
他和姜承録这在人生的浪潮中，起起伏伏兜兜转转却不曾改变的爱情，等待的又哪里是那些委婉的表达。  
“在这份感情里，我曾经是软弱的那一个。我也不想为我当年的懦弱做解释，你等了我太久，我不能再让你等下去了，我今天要是放你离开，我怕你就再也不会等我了。”  
沉默了许久，姜承録把头埋进高振宁的怀里，接着传来闷闷的声音。  
“我也没有特别要等你，只是，没法爱上别人罢了。”  
   
高振宁不知道一句话里怎么能包含那么多的百转千回和悲欢离合，他只知道他再次品尝到了那种又欢喜又心疼到无以复加的感觉。他只能搂紧了怀里微微颤抖的人，在他头发上轻轻蹭着，“对不起，我太蠢了，现在才明白，你比我所有未来的路都要重要的多，失去一切我也不要再失去你了。”  
   
半响，怀里的人才轻轻地点了点头。  
   
高振宁抱着姜承録，下巴和嘴唇在对方头发上轻轻摩挲，不舍得放开。忽然怀里人有些不好意思地扭来扭去。  
“筛哥，你动啥呢？让我再抱会儿。”  
“宁……你顶到我了。”  
   
高振宁顿时语塞，身体的反应太过诚实，但总不能刚告白就把人给办了吧，我得先忍忍。于是能屈能伸的大丈夫高振宁把姜承録松开，看着怀里人憋红的脸，高振宁再次觉得自己有点把持不住，连忙扭头，把持姜承録旁边的行李箱。  
“筛哥我帮你把行李放回去……”  
一拎高振宁就发现不对劲，这箱子，怎么这么轻？  
   
把箱子像拎小鸡一样轻松提起来，高振宁转身看向姜承録，“筛哥你行李这么少？”  
姜承録此时抿着嘴笑得有点得意，像在比赛场上抢了五杀。  
“箱子是空的。”  
然后姜承録不好意思地摸了摸鬓角，“我就想激你一下。”  
   
卧槽，筛哥学坏了！高振宁痛心疾首地想，不行，我现在就要把他给办了。

 

高振宁倾身上去，再次吻住了姜承録，互表心意后姜承録变得坦然了许多，高振宁的唇一凑过去就自觉地张开嘴，任由高振宁湿滑的舌头一路攻城略地，吻得姜承録不时发出“呜呜”声。  
姜承録也没有反抗，两个深爱彼此多年的成年男子，在性爱这件事上无比坦诚。高振宁和姜承録都知道，他们想要彼此想得快疯了。

高振宁环着姜承録的腰，一路吻着他一路往卧室带。手下也不安生，解开碍事的毛衣开衫，扯出姜承録的衬衣，从衣服下摆伸进手去，干燥的手指时重时轻地揉捏着他的乳尖，引得对方呼吸越来越急促。等高振宁把姜承録轻轻推倒在自己床上，姜承録的衬衣扣子已经被高振宁系数解开，露出随着呼吸起伏的洁白胸膛，胸前的两点被高振宁捏得肿胀挺立。  
对上姜承録被同时两边的刺激弄得有些迷离的眼神，高振宁觉得自己已经硬到发痛了，但第一次做爱，高振宁觉得对姜承録再怎么温柔都是不过分的。感到环在自己腰间的手即将滑落，高振宁捉住姜承録的手腕，那道曾触目惊心灼了高振宁眼的伤疤，如今淡去了许多，依稀还能看到一些痕迹。高振宁心疼地轻轻用唇摩挲着，继而或轻或重地吮吸着，然后听到了姜承録忍耐不住的呻吟声。

“原来这里是筛哥的敏感点啊？”高振宁不怀好意地笑，却不想躺着的那个人收回手，忽地从床上坐起来，一把伸向高振宁的裤子，三下五除二地把高振宁的内外裤子都给扒到屁股下面，硬挺挺的肉棒就那么弹出来顶在姜承録面前。

“筛哥你这么直接我有点受不了……”高振宁话还没说完，身下的人就一首握着他的肉棒根部，一口将他粗大的性器含了进去。  
卧槽……这也，太辣太刺激了吧！还没等高振宁从“姜承録在给我口”这个事实里醒过来，姜承録已经含着他的性器吮吸起来。都是男人知道怎么让对方更舒服，姜承録含着高振宁的阴茎上下吞吐时还不忘用舌头撩拨下，高振宁简直要用极大的意志力才能不让自己就这么射在姜承録嘴里。

“筛哥……姜承録……”高振宁开口，发现自己声音都发哑。  
“舒服么，宁？”姜承録抬起头看他，眼睛和嘴唇都湿漉漉的，高振宁实在没忍住，一个上前把姜承録扑倒在床上，框在自己的怀里，压着对方的唇狠狠吻起来，唇舌抵死纠缠，吻到他俩都快呼吸不上来才分开。  
高振宁不想伤了姜承録，但没有事先准备，“对不起筛哥，我这连套子都没，我只能拿护手霜来润滑下了。”  
姜承録轻轻地“嗯”了一声，不好意思地说，“等下，你帮我洗就好”。高振宁听到这句话，差点就要忍不住直接操他了。但高振宁还是极具耐心地开始给姜承録做扩张。他慢慢地转动手指，细腻地将润滑剂在肠壁里尽可能地涂抹均匀，在感受到肉穴不再那么紧张地咬紧他的手指，他才放进去第二根，第三根。手指一下比一下猛烈地在紧致的肉穴里面抽插，时不时变换下角度。  
姜承録被体内的手指插得绷紧了双腿，挺直了腰，膝盖有一下没一下地顶到趴在他身上的高振宁，身体里的不适感很快被更加强烈的不满足感所替代，就连断断续续的呜咽也变成了需索的呻吟。  
“宁……插进来。”

高振宁觉得自己心跳得快要冲破胸口，扶着性器在那个不断收缩渴望插入的小穴入口上，炽热的性器猛地往前挺入，强烈的快感让高振宁的声音都噎在喉咙发不出来。姜承録被突然的插入弄得倒吸一口冷气，却因为前戏的充分扩充，也没有预期中过多的疼痛到来。插入体内的巨大阴茎在等待着他适应，顶在里面没有动。  
感到高振宁的体贴，姜承録挤出个笑，轻声说，“可以了，宁，操我。”

这谁还顶得住？高振宁的性器在姜承録温热的体内热烈地律动起来，汗水打湿的身体交叠在一起，两人的温度都在不断攀升。姜承録的肉穴一开始还有些紧，在高振宁几下大力的抽插下，湿滑不堪的小穴就变得十分契合高振宁巨大性器的尺寸，使抽送得也越来越顺滑舒服。  
呼吸越来越粗重，高振宁索性就着插入的姿势，扣住姜承録的肩膀，抬起他的一条腿搭在肩膀上，用力挺得更深。姜承録的肉穴已经被操开，湿得不成样子，黏黏糊糊地不断吸着高振宁。  
陷入情欲中的高振宁，此时露出沉醉的神色，漆黑的发丝被汗濡湿，随着大力的抽插而微微摆动。全身的力气像是被抽掉，只能随着操弄摇晃的姜承録努力地睁开眼，想要看清自己的爱人，反复对焦几次之后，伸手将高振宁湿透的额发往上梳，撑起身子去亲他的额头。  
身心交合，灵肉合一，这是他期盼了已久的结果，满心的欢喜让姜承録初次承欢就渐渐有了快感，一开始的还压抑的呜咽渐渐变成了一声声对爱人的甜腻呼喊。  
“哈……啊……宁，宁，宁……”

莫大的满足让高振宁眼眶发热，胸口发烫，他吻住姜承録的唇，连呼吸的空当都不放过一样，变换着角度吮吸着对方，同时腰上不停发力，加快了速度抽插着。唾液顺着两人的嘴角蜿蜒滑下，而爱液也在高振宁大力的操弄下被带出来，沿着臀缝往下滑。  
抽出性器在姜承録的穴口顶弄，高振宁又一个挺身插到最深处，每一次的抽出都会带出粘稠的液体，把姜承録的整个屁股都被流出来的粘液弄的湿湿滑滑。不服输的姜承録开始故意收缩着肉穴，吸得高振宁不由得发出暗哑的低呼。  
于是高振宁操得更加卖力，滚烫的性器一次次地戳到肉穴的最深处。那感觉太好，姜承録的喉咙呜咽着发不出呻吟以外的任何音节，只能喘息着搂紧高振宁，被一次次操到敏感处。

“啊……宁…宁…”姜承録狂乱地呼喊着爱人的名字，被高振宁操到了高潮，性器持续地射精，射到了对方的肚子上，同时肉穴还在不断收缩，贪婪地吮吸着高振宁。高振宁在几下大力的抽插后，也深深地射进了他的体内。

两人躺在床上平复呼吸，姜承録枕着高振宁的手侧卧在一边，高振宁看着姜承録被自己亲的身上到处都是粉红色的印记，而腿间还有他刚射进去的精液在从缝隙处流出来，就觉得自己简直是个禽兽。姜承録凑过来，脸轻轻蹭着，然后一下轻一下重地吻着他。高振宁搂着姜承録的腰，手指在他腰上打着圈，在结束这个绵长温情的吻的时候，忽然想起什么，问，“之前我喝醉的时候，你是不是都偷亲我来着？”

饶是两人已经做过了最亲密的事，姜承録还是一下子红了脸，轻轻点下头，“嗯……不亲，怕没机会了。”高振宁心里又酸又暖，翻身把姜承録按在身下，舔了舔对方的脖子和乳尖，接着两人尴尬地发现，高振宁又硬起来了。

高振宁捂脸，“不好意思筛哥……”  
“没事”，姜承録用手掰开自己的双腿，将吃了满满一肚子精液，还在高潮的余韵下不停张合的红嫩肉穴对着高振宁，嘶哑着说：  
“再……再来。”

 

等精疲力尽的高振宁把姜承録的上上下下，内内外外都洗干净，抱到床上用被子裹好，自己再溜进被子把人圈在自己怀抱里，高振宁感到心里前所未有地，被填得满满的。好像只要和怀里的这个人在一起，未来的年年岁岁，大江大河，都可以轻快地越过去。  
   
“筛哥，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
